galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Exonoma
The history of the Exonoma is one filled with bloodshed, betrayal and genocides. Due to the Exonoma's calender, or the lack of it, they simply divided their timeline into eras and Crusades. Dark Era - Dawning Era The Dark Era, a time period of which not even the Exonoma know everything. It was in this Era the Exonoma came into existance after a mass genocide caused by a meteor shower. The Exonoma quickly became the apex predator and began evolving. First Era - Era of Existance The First official Era, the Chranegla emerge as the prominent Exonoma and lead the Draei and the Vaangurd into civilisation. They quickly began making camps, which led to the creation of settlements which created towns which in turn were followed by cities. The Exonoma's culture flourished in this Era, monuments were created to please the nature gods. The Arrival of Theyri The earliest records of the Faultya originated from this period. Theyri himself is said to have landed on their homeworld and selected a Chranegla individual to serve as a prophet for his word. The words were: "Doom and salvation, the outcomes of a war. Please me and I will promise your kind salvation for all eternity, bring me sacrifices!" Second Era - Era of Bloodshed The Second Era, wars, betrayels and corruption. This Era is soaked with blood. The Exonomian Genocide War During the Exonomian Genocide War the Ghranegla, Draei and Vaangurd fought the Ghigants, an extinct Exonoma sub-species. The reason for this war is unknown but it lasted for several decades and was fought all over their homeworld. The Great Exonomian War Several decades ater the Exonomian Genocide War the Great Exonomian War began, the kingdoms on each continent united and fought each other. It was eventually stopped rather than won as the population of each kingdom had slimmed drastically. Third Era - Era of Unitement The Third Era (or simply Era of Unitement) was the period in which all of the Exonoma gathered under a single banner to prosper once more, only one war was fought, it's name was... The Taming of the Inquisitors The Inquisitors lived underground for most of their life, they came to the surface during the night to kill animals and drag them back underground. While the caverns were lush with life they wanted surface animals for religious reasons. When the Chranegla became aware of their existence they wanted them to die at first, but when the war ensued they saw potential after witnessing their rage and skin. It took 17 years to finally convince the Inquisitors to lay down weapons and join the Exonoma. Fourth Era - Space Era The Fourth Era marks the start of the Exonoma's space-faring civilisation. Only 3 decades after flying around in their own solar system and colonising the nearby terrestrial worlds they invented the technology to leave their solar system. It is likely they found an Omni stache but they claim to have invented the technology on their own. Leaving Home The Exonoma knew there was a potential threat in the universe and thus only decided to leave their solar system once they had a fleet of a mere 25 ships (weak at that time) to be able to defend themselves. The following decades a massive emigration occured, the Exonoma left their homes searching for new habitable worlds. Fifth Era - Advancement Era The Fifth Era is undoubtedly the longest lasting Era in Exonoma history, it lasted for many millenias in which they 'invented' new technology, spread even further and flourished beyond imagination. Their knowledge of the universe had risen considerably and they saw themselves as the prominant race in the universe, this began their hatred towards other species. The Creation of the Tyrion Somewhere during the Fifth Era the Chranegla ordered their scientists to create a semi-organical Exonoma, the result was the Tyrion. Ever since their creation and the stabilisation of their population they have been tasked with science for the Exonoma empire. Sixth Era - War Endured During the Sixth Era an old practice pf the Exonoma returned, war. It spread like wildfire through their worlds, one after another was corrupted to the sweet smell of blood. The Exonoma Rebellions The Draei and Vaangurd began to rebel against their masters due to unfair treatment, they broke into military depots, convinced Inquisitors to join their cause and gathered fleets to stand a chance. But it didn't matter, the Chranegla ordered the Inquisitors to destroy the rebellion and make a serious example for those who wish to rebel. Millions of Vanguard died as they refused to surrender, the Draei surrendered and apologised by commuting mass-suicide to please Theyri, and thus the Chranegla. This action has caused the Chranegla to grow a liking towards the Draei as they saw their devotion to their cause and to Theyri. As the Vanguard refused their surrender they were imprisoned and gained an even greater disliking. Seventh Era - Era of Crusades During the Seventh Era (which is their current Era and is about to surpass the duration of the Fifth Era) The Exonoma decided to launch Crusades against species they deemed unworthy, all of the crusades they mounted were successful, however, one of them was not truly successful. First Crusade Second Crusade Thrid Crusade Fourth Crusade Fifth Crusade Sixth Crusade Seventh Crusade The Seventh Crusade is one of their most famous Crusade, it lasted for 281 years. A foe which technologically equaled the Exonoma was destroyed while having a minimum of losses. Eighth Crusade Ninth Crusade The Ninth and currently last Crusade was waged against the Nedhraye, they halted their Crusades as they knew the Nedhraye were not truly defeated and had a policy of 'one species at a time'. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri Category:History